Una Relacion al estilo Grand Thef Auto
by McAbbir
Summary: Franklin esta solo, pero la llegada de alguien conocida le cambiara la vida. Pasen y lean que todos son bienvenidos, dejen criticas, opiniones y demas.
1. Un dia no como cualquier otro

**Disclaimer:** Declaro que los personajes no son mios al igual que el titulo, ambos son obras de Rockstar Games, yo solo utilice sus personajes y cree un argumento diferente.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Un día no como cualquier otro.**

Había decidido pasar el rato en la calle si bien tenía dinero, joyas y coches, extrañamente se sentía vacio, había dado grandes golpes que ni siquiera la gente normal se podría imaginar, había salvado el culo de sus tres mejores amigos, si así podría decirlo, cada uno más loco que una cabra, uno un sociópata adicto al caos, el otro un descerebrado capaz de arriesgar el culo por cualquier cosa y por ultimo quien le enseño el negocio, un gordo en sus cuarentas con impotencia y repleto del mas jodido sarcasmo, capaz de putear a media humanidad por su frustración, pero a fin de cuentas eran buenas personas.

Paro su coche en aquel club llamado Alhambra, no tuvo que hacer cola ni nada, ya era conocido por todos, entro y vio que todo estaba en pleno auge, la música por doquier, el frenesí aquí y allá, nada nuevo, se dirigió al bar para tomar un trago, se puso a meditar sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

Pasar de un simple chico de recados a ser alguien importante en el mundo criminal, todos estaban felices y contentos, Trevor poseía el monopolio de armas y una cuarta parte de las drogas, Michael tenía su propia industria cinematográfica y el mismo su propio concesionario el cual era administrado por Lamar, todos estaban forrados de billetes verdes, hasta su tía a quien le dio el mismo parte de su dinero para que viviera bien. Pero aun se sentía vacio, como si le faltara alguien, su ex novia lo dejo por un cirujano, Michael había recuperado su matrimonio, Trevor tenía una relación con la loca rubia adoradora de ejercicios, incluso Lamar, menuda mierda pensó, dio un fuerte trago. En eso fue sacado de sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba un pequeño alboroto, siguió su vista hacia donde era originado el cual estaba cerca de él.

– Soy el mejor en carreras ilegales, nadie nunca me ha ganado – Hablaba de cómo rebasaba a sus contrincantes, los componentes de su coche y todas esas mierdas que el mismo conocía.

– Si así habla, así conducirá de puta mierda – Dijo en voz alta la cual fue escuchada por todos y el lugar quedo en silencio, excepto por la música a alto volumen.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – El sujeto se acerco y pudo ver que era un rubio de ojos azules, facciones masculinas, vestía un jean azul y una chaqueta de cuero.

– No se sintió intimidado, mucho tuvo con conocer a Trevor – Que deberías dedicarte a la politiquería o a las leyes, ganarías mas pasta.

– ¿Te crees gracioso, Negro?

– El aludido dejo de beber y le miro desafiante, los únicos que le decían negro eran sus colegas del mismo color y excepto el ya mencionado Trevor – ¿Cómo dijiste? Niño Bonito.

– Dije, negro ¿Acaso estas sordo?

– ¡George! ¡Deja de buscar pleitos de una vez! – Escucho esa voz tan conocida, no tardo en deducir quien era cuando vio a la rubia, tenía el cabello suelto, junto a una blusa casi transparente y unos leotardos negros – ¿Franklin?

– ¿Conoces a este imbécil? – Dijo el tal George con cierta molestia.

– Si, es un amigo de mi padre y de T – Sonrió al verlo – Es muy cercano a la familia.

– Pues es un bocazas – Replico.

– No tanto como tu – Se levanto dejando ver su 1.90 metros de altura.

– ¡Franklin, George dejen de hacerme pasar vergüenza! – Grito, estaba enojada, sin duda siempre tendría mala suerte en este tipo de situaciones que ya eran muchas, trato de jalar al rubio.

– ¡Cállate y quítate! – La empujo a un lado haciendo que cayera a un lado, cosa que sorprendió al moreno y no dudo en darle un puñetazo en el rostro, jamás perdonaría a alguien que golpease a una mujer.

– Vuelves a tocarle un cabello y te juro que te despedazo – ¡Coño! Se le estaba pegando las malas mañas de ese sociópata que tenia por amigo.

Lo que no tenía idea era lo que sucedería a continuación, debido a que había golpeado a ese tal George, sus acompañantes no dudaron en sacar sus armas, lo cual el moreno solo atino a abrir los ojos del asombro y no titubeo en tirarse detrás de la barra, mientras las personas salían corriendo despavoridas ante los disparos.

– ¡Mierda deje mi pistola en la guantera del coche! – Grito mientras caían trocitos de vidrio y licor encima de él y el cantinero – ¿Oye tienes algún arma?

– El solo señalo a un lado una pequeña gaveta – Ahí hay una…

El solo obedeció y la abrió, solo logro ver una escopeta recortada junto a una caja de perdigones, el lugar parecía una zona de guerra, poco había hecho, estaba acorralado y sin salida, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez podría pedir refuerzos, pero no, seguro demolerían el edificio con sus estupideces.

– ¡Te vienes conmigo, perra! – George agarro a la rubia con fuerza mientras la sacaba por la puerta principal.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame!

– ¿Dejarte? Mira lo que ocasiono ese negro – La metió en un automóvil – Ahora veras cuando lleguemos a casa.

Se subió al coche y fue pirándose del lugar, dejando aquel griterío y balas atrás. Franklin había salido ileso, mientras miraba el lugar arder, había utilizado una provisión ilegal de Bomshine Saigon un extraño licor inflamable. Corrió hacia su coche y subió en el, sin dudas iba joder al bastardo que le arruino la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Michael estaba sentado en su cama haciendo zapping, no había nada que ver en la televisión, suspiro mientras vio como la luz era apagada y miro en dirección de donde veía una sombra cubrirle debido a la luz proveniente del baño.

– ¿Quieres jugar, grandulón? – Abrió los ojos al ver a su esposa ataviada con un camisolín vino tinto que dejaba ver aquel corsé negro, ella camino seductora hacia su esposo – ¿Acaso Michael Townley quedo sin habla? – Gateo en la cama hasta posicionarse encima de él.

– El trago fuerte ante el contacto directo que hacia ella con su trasero en su entrepierna apretujándole – Am…Amanda…

– Eso… Me gusta que estés indefenso – Fue besándole mientras desabrochaba aquella camisa – Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos… – Dijo seductoramente.

– Ya pensaba a considerar mi celibato – Respondió.

– Y yo comencé a pensar que irías por algunas prostitutas… Pero me equivoque – Se aparto mientras desabrochaba aquel short beige, el se anticipo y se coloco encima haciendo que esta sonriera – ¿Te gusta arriba no? ¿Para mandar?

– Soy el Alfa – Gruño graciosamente haciendo reír a su esposa.

Justo cuando se estaban besando abren la puerta estrepitosamente.

– ¡Michael! Tienes que ver… – No terminó de hablar al ver a sus padres en tan comprometedora posición – ¡Mama!

– ¡Jim! – Se asombraron ambos, Amanda tiro a un lado a su esposo y se cubrió con la sabana

– Carajo Jim ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere esto y me lo arruinas?

– Lo siento, papa, pero tienes que ver esto – Agarro el control remoto y coloco el canal de noticias.

"_Christina Johnson desde LS New, transmitiendo en vivo y directo, desde Rockford Hills una persecución policiaca y lo que parece los fugitivos que incendiaron el club Alhambra._

_Fueron identificados como – Pasaron dos fotos conocidas por la familia "De Santa" – George Callagham y Tracey De Santa, más atrás se encuentra – Pusieron la foto de un hombre de color – Franklin Clinton, la policía dice que son peligrosos y están armados – Se escucha unos disparos desde el helicóptero – ¡Oh Dios! ¡Se están disparando desde el coche!"_

– ¡Maldición! – Dijo el patriarca de la familia – ¿En qué coño se metió Tracey?

Sin duda Amanda, no le pareció nada nuevo aquella situación, ya estaba acostumbrada a la vida de su esposo y de sus amigos, por lo cual solo suspiro con resignación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

– ¡Vamos, maldito mariquita! ¡Vamos! – Gritaba histérica aquella mujer mientras cabalgaba en aquel sillón a lo que podría considerar su pareja – ¡¿Acaso no eres suficientemente hombre?! ¡Métemela hasta la nuca! – Gritaba y era que esa relación que tenia con ese imbécil era muy promiscua, follaban todos los días, como fuese, donde fuese.

– ¡Cállate perra! – Incremento las embestidas dadas hacia ella, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de sus bolas chocar contra los duros glúteos de ellas – ¡¿Te gusta?! ¡Dilo!

– ¡Follas como un maricon! – Rasguño el torso de aquel hombre desequilibrado y este comenzó a ahorcarla con un poco de fuerza – Ahora quieres matarme por no follarme bien, vaya hombre estas hecho – Decía – Vamos, toma tus drogas a ver si haces algo decente, porque creo que estas llegando a tu limi... – Abrió los ojos profundamente ante aquellas embestidas.

– ¡Te voy a coger y partirte en dos! – Gruño y bajo su mano izquierda para apretar uno de sus senos.

El resto de las horas se la pasaron fornicando como conejitos salvajes y gritando improperios el uno al otro, Trevor se sentía agotado en su sillón con las piernas extendidas y sin cubrirse su intimidad, consideraba que debía dejar algunas cosas, su cuerpo fallaba y su mujer siempre le recriminaba por ser un picha floja, por donde lo vieran él era… Podría considerarse una persona un tanto irascible y explosiva, lo cierto era que se drogaba, si, pero no todo el tiempo, tampoco era un idiota como para matarse a base de ellas, disfrutaba el mundo de una forma un tanto fuera de lo comun, lo hacía cuando tenía depresión, pero últimamente no tomaba muchas. Daba gracias al cielo de ser estéril al igual que su mujer, no podía tolerar que naciese un hijo deforme o con problemas de aprendizaje.

– Enhorabuena – Dijo su mujer – Desde que has dejado casi en totalidad las drogas, follas como un semental – Se escuchaba sonar el telefono – ¿Por qué no agarras el teléfono?

– Porque me has dejado cansado, estúpida – Agarro un vaso de licor a su lado y comenzó a beber – Eres un puto monstruo que folla sin parar – Ella sonrió y fue a coger el teléfono.

Era cierto, los dos eran muy explosivos, el lo era por naturaleza y ella solo por ser una mujer cuarentona solitaria hasta hace unos meses, pero cuando tenían relaciones y ella estaba satisfecha podía ser dulce y amorosa.

– Trevor, animal, pon el canal de noticias, gracias – Colgó el teléfono.

El mencionado hizo caso a lo que le pidió y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio aquella noticia ¿Pero qué mierda estaba haciendo ese mocoso? ¿No habían acordado estar bajo perfil?

– El mocoso se está divirtiendo – Gruño molesto – ¡Sin Mi! – Grito mientras se levantaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

El coche se detuvo debido a que los neumáticos estallaron, no tenia balas y estaba solo con la chica, pronto su perseguidor estaría ahí y equivocación no tuvo, para cuando se dio de cuenta la ventana fue rota del lado del piloto y fue jalado hacia fuera con fuerza.

– No solo lastimas a Tracey, si no también me mandas a matar – Cargo la escopeta – Creo que te daré una lección.

– ¡Por favor, no! ¡No me mates! – Se arrastro hacia atrás suplicando por su vida.

– Te voy a enseñar lo que es un gangster.

– ¡No Franklin! – Le llamo para detenerle.

– ¿No? Si te maltrata, arriesgo tu vida y la mía, si Michael o Trevor se enteran que no dudo que lo hagan, fuimos transmitidos por tv, nos la veremos muy chungas, pero antes voy a joder a quien lo provoco.

Comenzaron a escuchar la sirena de la policía que no estaban muy lejos de su locación, miro hacia atrás a la joven mujer y luego vio al bastardo, frunció el ceño.

– A ver si te libras de esta, hijo de puta – Disparo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Debía ser una maldita broma, el coche se había detenido a un par de kilómetros del pueblo Paleto Bay y ya a decenas de donde dejo a ese imbécil.

– Vamos, Candice no me dejes – Susurro tratando de prenderle – Vamos… Vamos… – Encendió pero luego se apago – ¡Coño!

– ¿Sueles llamar por nombres de mujeres a tus coches? ¿Estas tan solo que tienes su compañía?

Miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado, no pudo creer que accediera a cumplir su palabra, no mato a ese George, pero si le dio una paliza y dejo desnudo a la intemperie, no sin antes llevar el coche remolcado a un rio para que no se refugiara.

– Bueno, al menos se que no me traicionaran, podría considerar esta situación como su muerte natural – Dijo sarcástico – Vamos, tenemos que refugiarnos, miro hacia varias direcciones en la oscuridad y esforzando la vista logro divisar una granja – Si vamos a aquel granero podemos escondernos.

– Oh no, no voy a meterme donde haya mierda de animales ¿Sabes cuánto me costó este conjunto? – Replico molesta.

– Oh sí, lo mismo que la fianza que pagara tu padre – Salió del coche – Vamos que no estamos muy lejos y parece ser que se acerca una tormenta.

– Estamos de suerte, parece que no hay ganado, aunque si algunas ratas, pero eso es mejor a que oler mierda de vaca – La chica miro la tranquilidad que transmitía el joven.

El por su parte estaba empapado, y hacia tanto frio como culo de pingüino, lo cual le obligaba buscar cómo hacer fuego para pasar la noche, solo encontró algunos trozos de madera y un candelero que no dudo en hacer una pequeña fogata. Colgó su ropa en unos trastos que dejo a una distancia prudente del fuego.

La rubia solo pudo ver aquel físico de quien le había salvado, estaba definido y marcado, jamás lo había visto así, solo en franelas, camisas y si acaso franelillas, su ojos viajaron por cada parte de su anatomía.

– Por suerte y sirve el celular – Marco el numero de quien más confiaba.

– _¿Qué hay, negro? – Se escuchaba ido, como si estuviese colocado._

– ¿Qué hay de que negro? ¿Estás fumando esa mierda otra vez?

– _Hey, si es nuestro puto demoledor… Franklin, te vi en las noticias – se escucho una estridente risa – Tu tía esta que le da una crisis._

– Si claro, lo único que le preocupa es que le deje de enviar el cheque mensual – Ironizo – Podrías buscarme, creo que estoy a unos kilómetros de Paleto Bay, una granja abandonada.

– _Tranquilo colega, que te recogeré mañana – Colgó._

– ¡Mierda! ¿Hola? – Intento en vano marcar, pero no le contestaban.

– ¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?

– Eso me temo, Lamar esta tan colocado que parece que vuela por la estratosfera – Se sentó a un lado – Deberías colgar eso, podrías enfermar.

– ¿Y dejar que me veas el culo y las tetas? Eso nunca – Rechazo.

– No eres la única mujer en el mundo que le he visto el culo y las tetas – Rodo los ojos.

Hubo silencio, ella le miro ¿Un desnudo aquí otro allá que mas daba? Se quito su ropa, ignorando el hecho que estaba siendo mirada por su acompañante, este parecía ver cada detalle de la hija de su colega, traía puesto un conjunto muy pequeño que dejaba poco a la imaginación ¿Era su imaginación o esa chica siempre era sensual? Cada movimiento estaba siendo ejecutado de manera lenta y muy seductora, era muy natural sin dobles intenciones. Trago profundo ante eso y desvió la vista.

– Siempre te he visto muy natural – Esta vez hablo ella – Estas muy tranquilo a pesar de las situaciones un tanto… – Busco la palabra – Fuera de lo normal, parece que estas acostumbrado.

El no dijo nada, solo miraba el fuego arder y escuchar los truenos que viajaban por doquier en el vasto cielo impetuoso.

– Crecí teniendo nada – Comento – En el barrio no puedes ser temeroso porque si no se aprovechan de ti, pero tampoco debes ser arrogante, ya que también te mataran por tu prepotencia – Suspiro y la miro – Debes ser neutro, saber cómo actuar y proceder, las calles nunca fueron fáciles y mas para un huérfano.

– ¿Pero tienes una tía, no?

– Ella no le importo un comino mi vida, solo me acogió porque tenía una casa, lo más cercano que tuve a un hermano fue Lamar y alguien que me comprendía fue Tanisha mi ex novia, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a tu padre y a Trevor, sentí como podía llegar a lo más alto y ahora que estoy en donde debo estar… Estoy vacio.

– Pensaba que era la única – Apoyo – A diferencia de ti, crecí en una familia un tanto peculiar, lo tuve todo, estudie en las mejores primarias y secundarias, mi promedio era el mejor, pero aun así decidí abandonar los estudios, después de todo tenemos tanto dinero para vivir la vida, pero aun así quería experimentar, que la emoción se apodere de ti, que la adrenalina corra por tus venas, pero cada vez me iba perdiendo en ese mundo, estaba perdiendo el control, incluso me fui de casa con George, quería vivir mi vida y al fin cuando lo logre, no fue lo que esperaba, estaba conmigo solo por dinero y yo con el por qué no tenia donde ir.

– Menuda mierda – Comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Qué te es gracioso? – Le miro molesta.

– Lo ingenua que eres, no hay cosas sin intereses – Le dijo – El mundo es cínico y cruel, si no estás atento, puede golpearte dolorosamente.

– Veo que tienes razón, después de todo pasaste por eso – Respondió mordazmente, no le había hecho gracia que se riera de ella.

– Me sorprende que aun estés con vida, con esa lengua, ya hace tiempo estarías con unos relucientes zapatos de cementos lista para ir a cenar con los peces.

– Al menos no estoy tan loco como para ir con sujetos peligrosos que podrían estar siendo buscados por el estado – Hizo referencia a las amistades de él.

– Pero tampoco te has quejado del dinero que se gana de esas actividades – ¡PUM! En toda la boca, había logrado callarla, después de todo eso era una realidad.

– Ya sé porque te dejaron, no sabes tratar a una dama – Replico, eso sin duda fue un golpe bajo que no dudo en responder.

– Al menos tú no te comportas como una y yo al menos he estado solo desde que me dejaron – Eso fue suficiente motivo para recibir una cachetada, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que la llamo "Puta" de manera indirecta.

Justo cuando iba a darle otra cachetada, este sujeto su brazo firmemente sin lastimarla.

– ¿Pero qué coño te pasa?

– Pasa, que eres un bestia – Trato de zafarse pero él la sujeto con mas agarre.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, un calorcillo les invadió, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, sin pensárselo estaban devorándose las bocas el uno al otro, ella salto para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él, mientras que el tomaba con sus dos manos esos firmes glúteos y los apretujaba, la coloco en lo que parecía en una mesa, dio paso a quitarle aquel brasear, para dejar ver aquellos firmes senos, los cuales masajeo no sin antes causar risa a su acompañante, esta le miro.

– Pareces un niño.

– Siempre me pregunte si eran falsos – Masajeaba con delicadeza.

– ¿Falsas? Estoy orgullosa de mi cuerpo, tal y como fue concebido al mundo, todo lo que ves es real.

– Tienes razón, no hay nada más real que tu.

Siguieron besándose el uno al otro, ella decidió bajarse y cambiar de lugar haciendo que él se recostara en la mesa, cuando bajo esos shorts, sus ojos se abrieron ante tal muestra pura y genuina de un hombre de ascendencia africana.

– Es… Es… En-enor…

– ¿Enorme? – Sonrió mientras la traía hacia él y la abrazaba.

Pronto se vieron en una esquina sumergidos en frenesí y lujuria mutua, era increíble y delicioso para ella, nunca había estado con un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra, solo gemía y jadeaba, recostada en uno de los pilares, mientras él iba y venía dentro de su monte una y otra vez, sentía que la partiría y eso le gustaba. El solo sujetaba esa cadera mientras hacia su trabajo, decidió pasar su mano entre sus senos y masajearlos, besar su espalda y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Y eso solo fue el principio de lo que era la noche para ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

– ¡Frank! – Grito aquel sujeto que había venido a por ellos – Mueve tu culo negro antes que lo saque de…

Vio como salía una hermosa mujer de aquel establo y luego salía el mismo mencionado.

– Hasta que llegas, deberías dejar la mierda que te metes.

– Calla negro, es 100% natural por lo que no es dañina.

– Si, solo que te ha chapado el cerebro.

– No tanto como tú para tener relaciones con la hija de alguien peligroso – Dijo mientras subía a la van.

Antes de subirse, los dos se miraron era notorio que eran cómplices en algo que solo ellos sabían.

– ¿Te gustaría salir? – Propuso ella.

– ¿No se supone que soy yo quien debo hacerlo?

– Tardas demasiado en decir algo, me ha gustado, pero si quieres más tendrás que conocerme – El se quedo mirando el trasero mientras subía en el copiloto.

– Vale – Se subió en la parte de atrás.


	2. Una proposición única

Hola, este es un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

_Habla por telefono - _cursiva

Habla normal - normal

* * *

**Capítulo II: Una proposición única.**

Lo había planeado por meses, nada podía salir mal ahora, hacía dos años que tenía una relación a escondidas con Tracey, si bien eran polos opuestos eso no significaba que no se amaran, el problema era que ahora debía proponerle matrimonio, era una sorpresa que quería darle pero no había encontrado el anillo indicado.

La cito para las 8:00 PM en el mejor restaurant Tableau, por lo que disponía 5 horas para conseguir tal artilugio de compromiso y hacer que su aniversario fuese un éxito.

Mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la joyería que irónicamente robo hacia tres años en el pasado, decidió llamar a su novia, marco el teléfono.

– ¿La Señorita De Santa se encuentra? – Con tono educado.

– _Si ¿Qué desea "Señor"? – Se escucho su risita._

– Puede dejarle el mensaje que debe estar lista para el gran día, el Señor Clinton le tiene una gran sorpresa.

– _Hare que llegue el mensaje… – Hubo un silencio – ¿Cuándo le diremos a mis padres?_

– Otra vez el mismo tema, suspiro – Pronto, cariño, pronto…

– _Es que he querido decírselo a principios de años ¿A que le tienes miedo?_

– A muchas cosas, pero solo espera a esta noche, solo esta – Pidió en suplica – Te tengo una sorpresa ¿Podrías hacer eso, Bebe?

– _Ok, pero más te vale que sea algo importante porque me estoy poniendo más hermosa de lo que debería, solo por este día._

– No te arrepentirás – Sonrió, mientras vio el letrero grande – No te arrepentirás.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada, escucho los disparo y vio como los vidrios caían, se tiro a un lado para cubrirse, saco de atrás de su cintura su pistola.

– ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cuándo podrá haber un día normal?! – Se subieron en una moto – ¡Mi anillo! – Disparo a uno de los ladrones el cual cayó al suelo desparramando todo lo robado, corrió hacia la joyería y vio a todos en el suelo – ¿Qué mierdas ha pasado?

– Se han llevado todas las joyas, incluyendo el anillo reservado por usted…

Salió de aquel lugar y miro al ladrón abatido, noto algo extraño; 1. Tenía un tatuaje, por lo que quería decir que era un maldito Ballas, 2. Eran puros relojes lo que había. Sin más subió a la motocicleta y fue a la persecución de ellos.

Lo que faltaba, que la pasma llegara y se le pegara al culo, ya era demasiado tarde como para dar explicaciones ¿Un ciudadano armado deambulo por ahí y abatió a un ladrón? Si claro, como si no tuviese suficiente, lo meterían a la cárcel y por ser negro lo condenarían.

A toda velocidad logro rebasar varias patrullas "Que putada" las sirenas provenían de todos los lugares, izquierda y derecha, algunas rampas para saltar encima de ellas, parecía un acróbata un puto doble de acción haciendo esas locuras.

– ¡Detenga la motocicleta, Ahora!

– ¡Vete a la mierda!

– Pare el vehículo o utilizaremos fuerza extrema

– Ya conocía el procedimiento por lo que sabía que si paraban lo cagarian a palos – ¿Por qué no mejor se van al carajo? – Logro meterse en un callejón, pero sin salida.

Al ver como la policía bloqueaba el paso, miro alrededor y solo vio una ruta de escape, unas escaleras al tejado, la cual subió rápidamente mientras disparaban contra él.

– ¡Joder! – Logro llegar al tejado – Tengo que llamar a Lamar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Éxito! Había vendido otro coche, sin dudas era un vendedor nato, no era igual a los trapicheos a los que se dedicaba, pero era algo más seguro y se llenaba de pasta, extrañaba la acción cuando estaba en los Grove Street, miro su reloj que marcaban las 4:30 PM era extraño, Franklin no se había presentado, mejor así se daría un relajo con María.

Recorrió toda el recinto hasta llegar a su escritorio, decidió sentarse y luego abrir la pequeña gaveta, sacando lo que parecía un porro del tamaño de un habano.

– ¿Me extrañaste, querida? – Lo encendió y le dio una calada.

No hacía mucho le llego información jugosa, al parecer unos Ballas estaban planeando dar un golpe, pero no sabía donde solo esperaba que no fuese en la joyería donde estaba ese negro, no quería ir a salvarle el culo nuevamente. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y sonar cosa que le irrito, lo dejaría ahí hasta terminarse su relajo, mientras lo hacía escucho la voz de su colega.

– _¡Demonios, Lamar! Necesito tu ayuda – Se escucharon disparos y unos cuantos gritos – Los Ballas han asaltado la joyería y se han llevado el anillo – Disparo nuevamente – ¡Dejen de joder coño! Necesito que me recojas, estoy entre las cañerías de Downtown, la policía no se me ha despegado del culo ¡Agh!..._

La llamada se corto, el en cambio estaba taciturno, cerró los ojos para relajarse y los abrió súbitamente.

– ¡Agh, ese mamon de Frank! – Salió de la oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Genial, me he quedado sin munición – Decía ciertamente molesto, había quedado embotellado entre un túnel cercado y la policía, lo más probable que no tardarían en llegar.

– Salga con las manos en alto donde podamos verlas – Dijo a través del megáfono.

– ¡Soy de los buenos, han cometido una equivocación! – Grito.

– Haga lo que decimos y nada pas… ¡¿Qué coño es eso?!

Escucho un fuerte choque el cual le hizo asomarse y vio la van de su colega, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rescate que este le ofrecía, abrió la puerta y le miro con esa mirada irónica.

– ¡Vamos negro!

El mencionado se subió rápido al coche mientras salía de la zona de persecución, su colega solo atino a hacerle miradas fugaces, parecía ido y fuera de sí, agitado… Oh si, conocía esa mirada, estaba realmente cabreado, este le miro.

– ¿Sabes? Recibí información sobre un golpe de los Ballas… Solo que no pensé que fuese donde tú ya lo diste con anterioridad.

– Pues gracias por la información, aunque llego un poco tarde, lo cual es una menuda mierda – Respondio quejico se le notaba su enojo – No puedo creer que todo haya salido mal.

No pudo evitar reírse lo cual capto su atención y le miro extraño.

– Menuda suerte te cargas negro – carcajeo – Menos mal que el concesionario quedo en mis manos, habría quedado en bancarrota desde hace mucho.

– Pues creo que me la has pasado – Se apoyo a un lado, colocando su mano en su mentón.

Hubo un silencio, las sirenas habían desaparecido calles abajo, el sol comenzaba a descender, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para la hora acordada, tendría que posponer todo y estaba seguro que le mandaría a la mierda la conocía lo cual tenía por seguro que no toleraría esa falta que acababa de cometer, parecía que todo se venía abajo y no tenia como remediarlo.

– Ese negro iba en serio con lo del matrimonio, pensaba que estaba de coña pero no, por primera vez se le veía diferente, no estaba tan amargado como antes, como cuando Tanisha le dejo, una especie de remordimiento le azoto por lo cual ya todo estaba decidido, haría lo necesario para no volverle a ver así, ya tuvo mucha mierda con haberle soportado como un viejo cuarentón – Se donde se esconden – Dijo finalmente y el sujeto levanto su semblante para mirarle sorprendido y algo enojado.

– ¿Y por qué coño no me dijiste?

– Estabas convaleciéndote de toda esta mierda que ha ocurrido, sabes muy bien que si planeamos dar el golpe y recuperar lo tuyo, capaz y te agujeren el culo por estar deprimido, lo cual no quiero ya que tendría que enterrar tu culo negro y dar muchas explicaciones.

– Vaya discurso motivador – Rieron ambos mientras ponían en marcha el furgón hacia su objetivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba lista, así que se adelantaría a la reunión por lo que bajo lentamente por aquellas escaleras, hacia unos años que volvió con sus padres y se disculpo por su comportamiento, cosa que les sorprendió a ellos debido a su impetuosa actitud, no objetaron nada y se alegraron por su regreso, eso si no sin antes darle una reprimenda por tal acontecimiento con respecto a la persecución montada.

– ¡Demonios, Michael! – Replico el joven que ya no tan joven, había cambiado mucho, aunque seguía siendo igual de gordo o cuasi gordo – Recuérdame no salir contigo.

– Pero si solo fue un paseo por le parque – Contesto – Deberías bajar toda esa grasa.

– Mira quien lo dice…

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Se le acerco peligrosamente a su propio hijo.

– Nada… Que tienes razón… – Desvió su mirada hacia su hermana – ¿Tracey? ¿Qué haces vestida así?

Portaba un vestido largo de color rojo, que dejaba ver su escote de manera un tanto atrevida pero sin rayar en lo vulgar, sus zapatillas eran del mismo color, se había dejado el cabello suelto que cubrían su desnuda espalda con esa cascada dorada.

– Tengo una cita importante – Sonrió mientras se colocaba frente a su padre y hermano – ¿Cómo me veo?

– Hermosa/¿Quién es? – Contestaron unísonamente.

– Pronto lo sabrás, papa, pero ahora me voy.

– Un momento jovencita, usted no irá sola a ninguna parte, no sin que la acompañe – Protesto – Solo dime donde y te llevare.

No le toco más remedio, por lo que sabía seria una larga conversación con su progenitor y tal vez necesaria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviso la guantera de aquel furgón y solo vio un par de cargadores, habían parado cerca del puerto, se preparaba para el asalto y no dudaría en recuperar lo que era suyo, miro su reloj y apuntaba a las 7:00 PM, si lo hacía rápido y con cautela podría volver antes de la hora.

– ¿No pensaras asaltar con ese cuchitril? – Dijo Lamar, mientras se pasaba para la parte trasera – Mira, con esto tenemos suficiente poder de fuego.

– ¿De dónde coño la sacaste, del ejercito?

– ¿Ahora quien tiene mentalidad de gueto? – Había sacado una Carabina M4 con su respectivo lanza granadas y mira laser, dejo de prestarle atención al arma para luego sacar otra – Esta es la tuya.

– ¿Esta porquería? – Era una Mac-10 – ¿Porque yo con la pequeña?

– Mis armas, mis reglas…

Fueron bajando de aquel vehículo y se acercaron en la entrada, dispuestos a joder a esos cabrones por dos razones; 1. Eran Ballas, 2. Quien se metiera con un Grove la pagaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro su con cierta consternación su reloj por enésima vez, este marcaba las 8:10 PM. Se suponía que debía haber estado ahí apenas fuese las 8:00 PM, miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie.

– Bufo molesta, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como lo que ocurría – Llegare a tiempo… Si como no… – Rodo los ojos, hasta que vio una figura entre todo ese tumulto de gente, se sorprendió de verla ahí – Tanisha…

Como por arte de magia, esta miro hacia la rubia y le miro un tanto extraña… ¿Acaso no era la novia de Franklin? No pudo evitar sonreír y dirigirse hacia ella. Tracey estaba un tanto nerviosa ¿Qué podía decirle? Miles de preguntas y respuesta se asomaron por su cabeza la cual sacudió y no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que esta hablo.

– Hola – La aludida abrió los ojos y respondió.

– Hola…

– ¿Me puedo sentar? Es que no ha venido mi esposo – Ella asintió, el lugar se torno algo silencioso por parte de ambas y es que no sabían cómo comenzar una conversación – ¿Entonces eres novia de Franklin?

– Si, hace dos años que comenzamos a ser novios – Afirmo y siguió – Me ha comentado de usted.

– Ella se rio por lo mencionado y respondió – Solo espero que haya hablado bien de mi, conociéndole capaz y dice alguna tontería.

– Solo comento como se llevaban ustedes tres, Lamar, él y tu, me decía que eran inseparables, pero por azares del destino todo término de una forma un tanto poco agradable.

– Ella desvió la mirada, Tracey solo pudo ver que desprendía un aire de nostalgia – Estaban tan llenos de mierda hasta el cuello que no me dejaron alternativa, sus malas juntas, sus andanzas casi nos cuestan la vida de los tres, se los advertí, pero nunca me escucharon.

– Típico, los hombres nunca escuchan a la razón – Se cruzo los brazos y miro a un lado – Siempre menospreciando el consejo de una mujer.

– Que lo digas – En eso noto algo – Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

– Ella negó y su semblante cambio – Aun no llega, dijo que estaría a las 8:00 PM y ni rastro de su alma…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Corre negro, te cubro – Dijo Lamar mientras salían cagando leches de aquel depósito.

– Menuda mierda tu sigilo, negro – Decía Franklin mientras se cubría en un lugar seguro y ofrecía fuego de cobertura para que Lamar saliese de ahí.

– Al menos tienes tu puto anillo y eso es lo que cuenta – Se tiro detrás de un carro.

– ¡Voy a patearte tu culo negro cuando salgamos de esta! – Grito Franklin.

Lamar estaba alegre, hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, era un adicto al maldito caos y estar liándola con su colega de toda la vida era algo que siempre gustaba de hacer ¡A la mierda el sistema! Hoy el jodido Lamar Davis y Franklin Clinton, patearían culos.

Escucharon el sonido de las sirenas, venían a por todos ellos, los dos se miraron.

– ¡Genial!

– ¡Cuidado negro! – Disparo a un Ballas que estaba atrás de Franklin – Esta es la puta y tercera vez que te salvo, vas a tener que besarme el culo por ello.

– Ya cállate – Disparo hacia los Ballas y cargándose a unos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

9:50 PM y no se aparecía, ya había perdido la fe en ese sujeto y lo peor de todo era en su aniversario, dos años juntos, menudo problemón, ya se las vería cuando lo encontrara, pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que le dijo Tanisha.

**Flashback.**

– _Franklin puede a veces ser terco e incluso insensible – Ella le miro a los ojos, negro y azul se cruzaron – Pero nunca lo he visto tan feliz desde que está contigo, incluso cuando habla de ti._

– _¿El te hablo de mi?_

– _Oh si, y déjame decirte que para que un hermano hable así de su chica, o debes tener buenas cualidades en la cama o como persona – La mirada se sorprendió – Jajajaja es broma, pero lo cierto que te ama, nunca lo vi así conmigo y cuando le deje sabia que superaría lo nuestro, porque no me amaba, solo quería suplir esa soledad y yo le ofrecí ese algo temporal, hasta que llegase la indicada o en su caso, yo me enamorara realmente._

– _Pero te enamoraste primeramente…_

– _Si, pero no es de mi que hablamos, es de ti, veo en tus ojos dudas y confusión – Le dijo – Y nena – Le acaricio su rostro hasta bajar al mentón – No te preocupes, el nunca ha mentido y seguro le paso algo, pero tu destino es estar con él – Miro hacia la entrada – Allí viene mi esposo, te dejo, confía en ti y en el – Le guiño el ojo._

**Fin Flashback.**

Justo cuando estaba por irse su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, reviso con premura y vio el nombre de quien llamaba "Franklin" rodo los ojos y suspiro, tenía ganas de enviarle a la mierda por haberla dejado plantada, pero no lo hizo y contesto.

– Dígame… – Su voz fue dura.

– _¿Tracey? – Se escucho dudoso – Antes que nada lo siento, lo siento – Se estaba disculpando._

– ¿Asi? ¿Qué lamentas? ¿El llegar hoy tarde o nuestra relación? ¡Demonios Franklin! Hoy era nuestro aniversario – Estaba molesta y se lo haría saber.

– _Lo se bebe._

– Entonces si tanto sabes ¿Por qué carajos no te apareciste hoy? – Estaba que lagrimeaba, tenía ganas de llorar.

– _Por favor… Te lo explicare, pero solo ven y sácame de aquí, estoy en una celda con Lamar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los habian soltado, es decir, pagaron su fianza pero no vieron a Tracey por ningun lado por lo que opto salir de la comisaria junto a su amigo y frente de ella estaba la ya mencionada.

– Ahí está tu chica, te dejare solo negro, tienes muchas cosas que arreglar – Iba por su camino cuando fue detenido por él.

– Espera Lamar… – El se quedo mirándole – Gracias por estar ahí – Sonrió al igual que el mencionado.

– Ya sabes, para que estamos hermano – Chocaron sus puños y se despidieron – Esto será una fantástica historia para contar a nuestros nietos.

Miro su espalda, sin duda era lo mejor que tenia, lo mas similar a un hermano mayor aunque un tanto desquiciado, luego miro a Tracey, le esperaba con los brazos cruzados a las afueras del recinto, su mirada estaba molesta.

– ¿Y bien, alguna explicación? – Mirando el estado andrajoso de su novio, quien no dijo nada y bajo la mirada – Estoy esperando Franklin Clinton.

– Todo se complico – Fue lo único que dijo mientras ella comenzaba a caminar y se dirigía a su automóvil, que había traído, se había cambiado, vestía para ese momento una franela holgada blanca y unos jeans, en conjunto con unos tenis blancos, el cabello recogido, aun el maquillaje estaba presente.

Los dos subieron al coche, pero aun no lo encendía, ella se quedo esperando alguna explicación.

– ¿Sabes lo que me costó arreglarme? Me prometiste que sería una velada que jamás olvidaría, pero no, el señor Clinton tenía que perderse todo el maldito día, solo para llamarme y pedirme que te sacara de una celda.

Tenía razón, no le había vaticinado nada, no le dijo nada y era porque no quería arruinar el día, pero al final de cuentas lo había hecho, se sentía mal por ello.

– Sabes, pensé que serias diferente de mi padre o de Trevor, pero veo que eres igual, te siguen los problemas y no hay día que no termine preocupada por ti – La expresión de su rostro reflejaba tristeza – Pero veo que me equivoque, ni siquiera fue una puta, un gay, es tu estilo de vida lo que termina alejándote de mí, creo que esto debe terminar.

– El la miro súbitamente – ¿Qué? – Estaba sorprendido.

– Era cierto que eran felices, pero siempre había algún tipo de situaciones un tanto riesgosa que terminaba por hacer presencia en su relación y eso la iba a terminar matando – Lo que has oído – Comenzó a llorar delante de él – No quiero dejarte, pero tampoco quiero quedarme.

– Entonces no hagas nada – Le dijo.

– Ahora comprendo a mama cuando se refería a papa y su dañino estilo de vida – Bajo la vista hacia el volante.

¿Era eso todo? ¡Mierda! No podía terminar así ¿O sí? Tenía la felicidad al alcance de sus manos y parecía que esta se iba corriendo de él, primero su madre, luego su padre, Tanisha y ahora ella.

– Golpeo el tablero haciendo que ella se asustara por su comportamiento – ¡Mierda! ¡Nada me sale bien! – Se cubrió la cara con sus manos – ¡¿Por qué mierda me pasa esto?! Solo era un puto anillo, un solo anillo –Mientras estallaba de rabia, su acompañante le miro asombrada.

¿Acaso seria cierto? ¿Acaso era lo que estaba pensando? Nunca se compra un anillo en un aniversario al menos que fuese… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Acaso iba a proponerle matrimonio? Su corazón se conmovió ante ese hecho y volvió a llorar. El al ver que lo hacía, estaba dispuesto a irse, todo se había ido al carajo, su felicidad incluida, iba a bajarse del coche cuando el agarre en su brazo hace que se detenga.

– ¿Pero qué haces?

– Te detengo, tonto – Decían aun llorando – ¿Para qué era el anillo?

Necesitaba saberlo de sus labios, necesitaba escucharlo, el se removió en el coche, estaba temblando y sudando nuevamente, su respiración era agitada, los nervios estaban por comérselo nuevamente, su boca estaba reseca.

– Para ti… – Ella le escucho – Pensaba darte una sorpresa… Pero resulta que la joyería la asaltaron y fui a recuperar el anillo, dure meses planeando esto, para que unos inútiles arruinaran esta ocasión, quería pedirte… Que… Fueses…

– Tu mujer ¿Cierto?

El asintió, lo cual recibió un fuerte y efusivo abrazo por parte de ella, tan fuerte que sentía que moriría asfixiado.

– Acepto… – Lo abrazo sin importarle como estaba él, el sin más correspondió el abrazo.

Ella se aparto y le miro cándidamente, se acomodo en su asiento y luego le miro.

– ¿Cómo se lo dirás? – Hacia referencia a su familia.

– No tengo idea, pero no quiero que me dejes solo… Sobre todo con Michael y Trevor…

– No seas tonto, ellos no te harán daño, además tienes ventaja ya que le conoces de años – Arranco el coche – Mejor será celebrarlo en tu casa – Este asintió, sabia a lo que se refería de celebrarlo.

¿Ventaja? Si como conocerles fuese ventaja, ya estaba imaginando que lo dejarían muerto en medio del desierto, Michael seguro lo despellejaría vivo ahí delante de su familia o incluso Trevor se lo follara por hacerle algo a su no tan pequeña "Tracey" lo cierto era que estaba en un marrón muy grande.


	3. Todo ha salido bien, aunque no tanto

Bueno damas y caballeros, este es el tercer y ultimo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por acompañarme, el capitulo me quedo un poco corto asi que see you XD pronto subire otro, pero con otro tema.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Todo ha salido bien, aunque no tanto.**

Debía dar crédito a la idea de Tracey, apenas habían pasado un mes desde su compromiso, lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerlo oficial, ella se encargaría de su familia y los allegados, ¿Y él? Solo tenía que decirle a Michael y Trevor, lo cual ella vio fácil, pero el sabia que sería toda una aventura.

– Wuuujuuuu – Grito aquel hombre mientras disparaba a algunas gacelas – ¿Les gusta la carne roja? Porque a mí me gusta, bien frescas – Comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Hace cuanto no nos reunimos? – Pregunto el hombre a la mitad de los cuarenta – Que buena idea tuviste, el ir de caza, necesitaba dispararle a algo.

– Los he visto muy ocupados con sus rutinarias vidas, así que pensé ¿Por qué no sacar a este par de ancianos a disfrutar la vida?

– ¿Sabes, Frank? – Se acerco Trevor con la gacela – Te he notado extraño, como si nos ocultaras algo – Se acerco oliéndole la nuca – Diría que es algo importante.

– Ya déjale T.

– ¡Carajo! ¡Te he dicho que me llames Trevor! ¡Maldito Gordinflon!

– ¿Quieres problemas, cabron? – Extendió los brazos en señal de buscar pleitos.

Los dos se acercaron tanto que pareciera que se besarían, se miraban fijamente, Franklin consideraba que había sido mala idea juntarlos, si no se aguantaban entre sí, no se imaginaba esos dos contra él.

– ¡Te quiero, Michael! – Lo abrazo efusivamente casi levantándole – ¡Eres un gordo cabron, pero de buen corazón!

– ¿Saben, no quiero arruinar su romance pero está comenzando a anochecer, nos podemos ir?

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, quería hablarte de eso – Michael deshacía el abrazo y miraba a Franklin – ¿No has notado a Tracey un poco rara?

– Si la he notado extraña, casi juraría que tu estas igual que ella –Secundo Trevor.

– ¡Carajo! Debía hacer algo, inventar alguna excusa – Debe ser que seguro les guarda una sorpresa.

Hubo silencio y Trevor lo interrumpió.

– Acercándose a él le dijo – ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Sabes algo? – Debía fotografiar las expresiones faciales de ese sociópata, sin duda el tampoco reconocería su rostro, parecía un cachorro, este en cambio al no escuchar respuesta alguna comienza a desesperarse – ¡¿Acaso me ocultas algo?! ¡Espero que no le hayas hecho algo! – Oh no, estaba saliéndose todo de control – Te arrancare las pelotas si la tocaste.

– Ya Trevor – Intervino el padre de la mencionada en defensa de Franklin – No te preocupes, el no es tan tonto como para liarse con mi hija, si así fuese el caso estaría muerto – El moreno solo trago grueso al ver esa mirada fría en conjunto a una sonrisa amenazadora – ¿Verdad muchacho?

– Si, como creen que haría una estupidez como esa – Mintió.

– Sera mejor que vayamos al bar más cercano, tengo sed – Dijo Michael mientras se dirigía al coche seguido por Trevor y Franklin.

Pararon cerca de un pueblo cercano en Sandy Shores, los tres iban hablando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, era un momento agradable, pero para el Franklin era solo el conteo final de su vida, solo le quedaban pocas horas, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

– Entonces sucedió que le dije que no quería – Comenzó a reír Michael, Trevor estaba con cara de poker y Franklin suspiraba.

– Joder, si vas a echar un chiste, hazlo con ganas, que hasta tu frustración arruina los momentos – Se miro por el retrovisor para limpiarse los dientes – ¿Sabes Frank? Has estado muy callado.

– Es que tengo que decirles algo – Desvio la mirada para buscar valor – Es referente a Tracey – Aquello hizo detener el coche, los dos sujetos le miraron.

– ¿Que sucede con ella?

– Oh, bastardo… ¡Hijo de puta! – Trevor se abalanzo sobre el – Te criamos como si fueses nuestro hijo – Estaba tratando de ahorcar a Franklin – Y ensucias nuestra confianza metiéndote con lo más preciado ¡Voy a cortarte las pelotas!

– ¡Me voy a casar con ella! – Aquello congelo a los dos hombres y fue suficiente el shock como para calmar a Trevor y que el moreno lo sentara en su puesto.

Esta vez lo que no se espero fue que Michael y Trevor se abalanzaran sobre él para joderle, sabía que era muy mala idea.

– ¡Bastardo! – Decía Michael tratándole de ahorcar – Te cobije, te enseñe todo sobre el negocio e incluso te deje formar parte de la familia.

– Vas a pagarlo, negro – Dijo el otro.

– ¡Nadie se mueva! ¡Es un asalto! – Grito lo que parecía un ladrón cerca del asiento de conductor.

Los tres dejaron de luchar y miraron a aquel insulso, debía tener pelotas para llegar en el peor momento, pudieron ver que eran cuatro personas.

– Mira amigo – Dijo Trevor – Vete antes que te arranque la cabeza y te folle la cabeza hasta el hígado.

El sujeto se cabreo bastante tanto que disparo al retrovisor.

– ¿Qué has dicho abuelo? – Apunto cerca de su cabeza – La próxima, te volare los sesos.

Trevor golpeo a su captor fuertemente mientras Michael golpeo al otro abriendo la puerta y aceleraba el auto atropellando a los otros dos, Franklin tuvo que saltar por su cuenta, esos imbéciles lo querían matar de verdad.

– ¿Pero qué cojones le pasa?

– ¡Oigan! ¡Han matado a Billy! – Dijo un pueblerino.

Los tres escucharon como la multitud se reunía más que toda una panda de desadaptados armados hasta los dientes, joder no de nuevo y no ahora, no ahora que las cosas estaban calientes entre los tres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Franklin había salido con su padre y su "tío", si bien sabía que su amistad eran un tanto desequilibrada debido a los puntos de vista diferentes, tenía la certeza que se querían aunque no lo admitieran, estaba viendo tv cuando su programa fue interrumpido.

"_Sandy Shores Zona de Guerra – Se escuchaba una música dramática – Aquí Joseph Wallace desde LS New en vivo y en directo desde este poblado tranquilo y alejado de la civilización desde el estado de San Andreas._

_Como podrán ver todo parece una zona de guerra – El camarógrafo filmo todo el lugar, había carros incendiados, casas destruidas y algunas prendidas en fuego, y algunos heridos, el cuerpo de bomberos, médicos y fuerzas del orden estaban correteando y ayudando a los pueblerinos – Como podrán ver esto fue obra de tres terroristas que llegaron a las inmediaciones y han causado un alboroto – Había un hombre de entre treinta años, con rostro fino y alargado, junto a un cómico bigote – Señor ¿Puede decirnos que sucedió?_

_Eran los mismos diablos, eran ellos, habían matado a Billy con su auto y luego comenzaron a dispararnos – Gritaba, su rostro reflejaba miedo – Uno de ellos se follo a mi mujer y esta había quedado encantada – Dijo con consternación – ¡Inaceptable! ¡Pido Justicia!_

_Al parecer fueron dos hombres blancos y uno de color quienes crearon este caos – Un coche exploto – ¡Mierda! – Exclamo mientras corría hacia un lugar más alejado – Disculpen, me ha tomado por sorpresa."_

Apago la Tv riendo, sin duda esos tres eran dinamita pura, era el caos en persona proyectado por tres hombres que se ganaban la vida un tanto poco común, en eso ve que abren la puerta de la casa que compartía ahora con Franklin, ve a el mismo con su ropa hecha jirones y con rostro agotado.

– ¿Cómo te fue con papa y Trevor? – Pregunto con burla.

– De puta madre – Se lanzo al sofá, mientras Tracey se paraba del sillón y se sentaba a un lado del acariciándole – Casi muero en varias ocasiones.

– Pero estas aquí – Le sonrió coquetamente, mientras se dispuso a devorar esos carnosos labios – ¿Qué te dijeron? – Se alejo un poco.

Fueron dos días extremadamente largos, además de que causaron un total caos, fueron a las casas de putas, no le diría ese detalle, hicieron y deshicieron _"Considera follar estos dos días, por que el único coño que follaras ahora en adelante será el de Tracey"_ Le había dicho Trevor "_Si te veo que le haces daño, me encargare de joderte toda tu existencia"_ Le amenazo Michael. Si, podía decir que fue bien ahora ya disponía de su bendición.

– Dijeron que me cortarían las pelotas y me las harían comer para luego decapitarme y tirarme en medio del desierto, no sin antes de que Trevor me haga suyo, todo si te hago daño – Dijo eso ultimo con nerviosismo, lo cual causo risa en Tracey – ¿De qué te ríes?

– Que todo salió bien – Sonrio dulcemente, mientras le beso y luego se paro – Vamos.

– Estoy molido… – Dijo con cansancio.

– ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo? – Le dijo inocentemente.

Aquello fue suficiente motivo como para levantarse con energías renovadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado otro par de meses desde que sucedió aquello, solo se escuchaba el vitoreo y las campanas de la iglesia, todos estaban reunidos viendo como la pareja o la familia Clinton bajaba las escaleras, se veían felices, Michael aplaudía con la mirada seria y amenazadora, su esposa lloraba y aplaudía llena felicidad, debido a que su hija querida se casaba, estaba orgullosa, Jim sonreía y levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Franklin solo atino a ver a Lamar, tenía dos mujeres una de cada lado y las manoseaba mientras reía mirándole, estas solo aplaudían, Trevor se encontraba llorando en el hombro de Mary Ann, parecía estar triste.

– La pequeña Tracey se ha casado – Lloraba desconsoladamente.

– Ya cállate… – Le dijo la rubia cuarentona, mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de él.

Finalmente la pareja vieron a otra persona que sonreía, era Tanisha quien estaba acariciando su vientre abultado junto a su esposo, esta dedico unas palabras.

– Sabia que eran los indicados – Sonrió y levanto la mano para despedirse.

Ellos solo sonrieron y se dispusieron en subir en el convertible blanco, dejando atrás a todos las personas que mas querían y dispuestos a comenzar una vida juntos, que mejor ocasión que comenzarla con la luna de miel, solo él y ella, una semana libre de cualquier intervención de los que conocían, ya se estaban muriendo por tenerse el uno al otro.


End file.
